Let's Make Love
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: Just a little fic to the song Let's Make Love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. InuKag pairing


AN: just a fair warning. if u don't like reading stories that have angst and fluff in it, don't keep reading. otherwise, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own the plot that they are invovled in.

Five days.

That was how long she had been lying there. Kagome had returned from the Feudal Era five days ago, and locked herself in her room. She let no one in, not even her family. She had not left her room once. She couldn't. She had not eaten in almost a week. She no longer had the will.

All she could hear was that painful goodbye. The goodbye that had completely broken her. When her first and only love had broken her heart for the last time.

Flashback

Inuyasha had asked her to take a walk with him after the final battle, where they had finally defeated Naraku. She had agreed and they'd left the hut.

They hadn't gone in any particular direction, just walked and spoke of memories that amused them. It didn't surprise either of them that they'd wound up at the Bone Eater's Well.

Kagome had not looked at Inuyasha upon seeing the well. She'd simple walked forward and sat on the rim.

All of a sudden, she had heard Inuyasha speak.

"Kagome."

He had sounded so quiet, so sad. She had turned to see him looking at her with an expression she'd seen only once. When Kagome had found him telling Kikyo that he was the only one who could protect her.

"Kagome. Now that the Jewel is complete," he had paused, as if unable to say it. He had struggled for a moment, and then finished. "Now that the Jewel is complete, there's… really no need for you to keep coming here."

Kagome had gasped. Reeling back as if he'd slapped her, she had stared at him in shock. She had thought he'd invite her to stay, but apparently, she'd thought wrong.

A single tear had fallen down her cheek as she'd whipped around and threw herself into the well for the last time.

Flashback ends

Another sob escaped her. She couldn't help it. Before she'd fallen through the well, she hadn't been able to imagine a life besides going to school, getting good grades, and getting a boyfriend. But after falling into the Feudal Era and meeting Inuyasha and everyone else, she hadn't been able to imagine herself not traveling back and forth between the times. She hadn't been able to picture herself locked away from Inuyasha.

And now that she was, Kagome had no desire to keep on living.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well. When Kagome had left, he had been heartbroken. He had thought she would ask him if she could stay, or rather tell him that she was staying. But he had just had to open his big mouth and drive her away. And this time, she wasn't coming back.

Kikyo had come to the village to get him, but he had refused, saying that he finally saw Kikyo as the fake she was, and saying that he now wanted to live. They had ended up fighting, and he had destroyed Kikyo's clay body once and for all.

Inuyasha opened the door and sniffed at the air, trying to catch Kagome's scent. It was hard. It seemed like she hadn't been near the well since she'd returned, which was strange enough. But upon closer inspection of the house, he realized that she hadn't even _left_ the house in the five days she'd been back. And that worried him greatly.

He leapt up to Kagome's window and gently pressed the glass the way he'd been doing so for the last three years, only to discover that the window wouldn't budge. His ears few back as he realized that Kagome had locked her window. And if she'd locked her window, there was the possibility that she had locked the door as well.

He put his ears to the crack and listened hard. He heard the faint sound of a heartbeat. He was shocked to hear how weak it was. He scented the air coming through the cracks, and was dismayed to smell the scent of sickness radiating from Kagome's room.

Because the curtains where closed, he couldn't see her, but he guessed she was on her bed. He dashed down to the front door, and raised his hand to knock when it suddenly opened.

Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome's little brother, Souta, looking depressed. He had never understood why the kid seemed to idolize him so much, but it seemed he did.

He watched in silence as the kid slowly looked up and met his eyes. He was shocked to see tears begin to fall.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong? What's with the tears?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling down.

Souta sniffed. "It's Kagome." He said quietly. "She's in her room and won't let anyone in. It's been five days now."

Inuyasha was now very worried. It was worse than he'd initially thought.

He glanced up at Kagome's dark window, and then looked back at the sniffling boy in front of him. "Don't worry, kid." He said, trying to cheer the pup up. "I'll go talk to her. See what's going on. All right? You just sit tight."

Inuyasha stood up and walked into the shrine. The atmosphere in the house was thick with tension and fear. Glancing around, Inuyasha saw that Kagome's grandfather was sitting on the couch, pretending to read. Kagome's mother came around the corner bearing a small plate of food. She looked up and saw Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi rushed over to him. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're here. Kagome's shut herself in her room and hasn't eaten a thing since she returned." Looking up at him, she continued. "Maybe you can convince her to eat something. She trusts you."

Inuyasha was confused for a moment, before realizing that Kagome had apparently not told anyone about how they had parted. So her family didn't know that he was to blame for Kagome's condition.

He nodded, unable to tell her the truth. He took the plate she offered, and walked up the stairs to Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome lay on her bed, spent. Suddenly, the silence was suddenly unbearable. She forced herself to reach over to her bedside table and fumbled for the radio switch.

Finally managing to turn it on, she lay back, as Faith Hill's duet with Tim Mcgraw, "Let's Make Love", came on. Listening to the lyrics as she had never done before, her thoughts began to revolve around her relationship with Inuyasha once again.

Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you, touching you,  
The only thing I wanna do is be with you  
As close to you as I can be

It was true. She had always been dreaming about a day where she and Inuyasha could be together, possibly as just lovers, sometimes more. And she had always, always wanted to hold him like they would never be apart.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

Inuyasha came up the stairs, and heard music coming faintly from Kagome's room. Raising a hand to knock on her door, he paused as he listened to the words. He could smell Kagome's tears, but he couldn't bring himself to alert her to his presence just yet.

Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you, needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other

Inuyasha had to admit that this part of the song described him perfectly. He had never wanted to admit it, but he was in love with Kagome. And whenever she wasn't by his side, it was as if a part of him died. He wasn't able to fight as well as he could. She was his inspiration, his reason for living. He needed her, but whether or not she needed him was something else altogether.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

Kagome felt a single tear force its way out, but she had stopped caring a long time ago. Ever since Inuyasha had told her that she wasn't needed any more.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. "Why? Why did you send me away? I… I never wanted to go. I ...wanted to stay with you always. I love you. Even if you hate me."

"I'll always love you."

Inuyasha heard Kagome's words and was shocked. 'She loves me?' he thought. He found it hard to believe, with everything he had said and done to her. He would have thought that she would love to get away and remain in this world. But Kagome had never lied before, she was incapable of lying. And she was saying that she hadn't wanted to return. She had wanted to stay with him.

Making up his mind, he carefully used his claw to pick the lock on Kagome's door, and gently opened it. Glancing in, he saw Kagome lying on her bed, completely unaware that he had entered.

Inuyasha carefully placed the food plate on her desk, and made his way over to her bed.

Suddenly sensing that someone else was in her room, Kagome's head lifted and looked around to see the one she had never expected to see again. The silver-haired, golden-eyed hanyou that she loved with all her heart.

Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her a moment longer, and then, without warning, grabbed her and hugged her to his chest.

Kagome gasped with shock, and tried to pull away, but she was far to weak in her current state.

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha's voice was rough, but not in the usual way. Normally his voice was rough with anger or violence. Now, though, his voice seemed to have tears in it. "What do you think you're doing to yourself, starving like this?" He pulled back and looked her over.

It seemed that her family was right about her not eating for five days, but they had drastically not anticipated that she would completely lose her will to live.

Her body, already small, seemed frailer than normal. He could see her ribs sticking out, and her face was far to pale. She had little strength to spare. Her eyes, though. They were the worst.

Normally bright, happy pools of blue, they appeared hollow, almost devoid of life. She gazed at him, but didn't seem to actually see him. It hurt him deeply that he'd been the one responsible for this change.

"What does it matter?" she whispered, her voice had also changed. It was low and gravelly, most likely from the tears, and she couldn't seem to raise her voice above a whisper.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything to say. He struggled for a moment. "I … I just wanted to see you again, Kagome."

Silence.

For a moment, Inuyasha was afraid that she would never speak to him again. Then…

"Why?" A single question, and an unknown meaning behind it.

"Because…" Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. He had never been good at these heart-to-heart talks, but he somehow knew that if he didn't answer her now, she'd be lost for all time, not only to him, but to life.

Inuyasha threw a question back at her. "Kagome, did you mean what you were saying before? About how you didn't want to leave?"

She was quiet for moment, and then she nodded slowly. He blushed lightly. "And… after that? Did you mean that too?"

For a moment, she looked like she didn't understand what he was asking. Then she suddenly blushed.

"You said you loved me. Is that true?" He waited with bated breath for her answer.

She was silent for a long time, and Inuyasha was afraid that he'd scared her with his blunt question. But suddenly, she spoke.

"I do love you, Inuyasha. I always have." Her answer was quiet, almost afraid. So she had also been afraid to reveal herself, afraid of what he would think, of what he would say.

He gently cupped her cheeks in his hands, tilting her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Kagome…"

As Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she heard him whisper softly. "Kagome… I love you too."

Gasping in shock, she searched his face for any sign of misleading. Finding none, she forced herself to speak. "You…You do? Really?" He nodded.

Choking back a sob, she threw herself forward onto his chest. For a moment, she feared that he would jump back. But after a moment of surprise, he relaxed and placed his arms around her, holding her more gently than he'd ever held her before.

Parting, they looked at each other for a moment, until Inuyasha leaned forward and very hesitantly, afraid she'd push her away, he kissed her.

Kagome closed her eyes in bliss, and kissed him back. She never been able to conceive herself and Inuyasha in this position. But it was everything she'd ever dreamed of since she'd realized she loved him almost three years ago.

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul

Inuyasha was beyond elated. When he'd kissed Kagome, he'd been afraid that she'd reject him. But now she was kissing him back. Forcing himself to end it, he pulled back and simply gazed at her for a moment.

Suddenly, he frowned softly. He didn't like the fact that Kagome could barely sit up. So he gently laid her back down on the bed, and fetched the food that her mother had given him.

"Here." He said gently. "Your mother gave me this. You have to eat." He sat down next to her.

He held up a forkful of rice and held it out to her, telling her silently that she was going to eat it.

She smiled softly, and opened her mouth obediently. Inuyasha fed her, and they never broke eye contact the entire time.

_Until the sun comes up_

_Oh until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

_Oh baby._

_All night long_

_All night long_

_Let's make love_

AN: just a sweet little story i came up after hearing the song. hope u enjoyed it.


End file.
